The Joys Of Married Life
by Manya91
Summary: This fiction is a continuation of The Hunt where Alice and Claire get married . just read and enjoy, i dont want to spoil you too much. there is sexy times in this fiction, so be careful when reading at work.


**Hello my lovely readers, here for your enjoyment is a new fiction. Prepare to have a lot of Aberfeels with this one. It is a continuation of The Hunt ( .net/s/7539844/1/The_Hunt ) if you haven't read it yet, please do so. This fiction / chapter will make A LOT more sense if you did. I wont hold you guys up any longer. Enjoy the fiction!**

Alice was late, as usual. 'Damnit' she swore. "Claire is going to kill me" Alice was out hunting and like always she forgot to take note of the time. She was rushing to get home after a unsuccessful evening. Claire had made Alice swore that she'd be on time for dinner. Well, more like, what should be dinner. Canned, expired food aint exactly what you'd call dinner. But its food none the less. Alice arrived barely on time, she only had the sun to show her the approximate time. "took you long enough" Claire said, "dinner is on the table. If you can make the table on time anyway" Alice looked hurt at that remark. "I don't see you trying to get actual food on the table" right after she had said that, she regretted it. The look in Claire's eyes said it all. "whose idea was that, huh" her voice scarily calm. "I remember you saying I had to take it easy and now you go and say that?" Claire nodded her head lightly. Her eyes angry and sad. "I didn't mean it like that Claire. You know that. I'm just grumpy because of the lack of deer around here" Claire huffed.

"You think you're the only one?" Alice quickly shook her head. "Of course not. I just..." she thought over what she exactly wanted to say. So she walked over to the red head and put her hand over her belly. "I just don't feel good enough because I'm not getting anything and you need to eat well. Better then this crap and I just feel like shit because I cant make sure of that" she blurted out, followed by a heavy sigh. Claire's eyes shone after her confession. They had started to try and get pregnant, but it just didn't work. Every time they'd get their hopes up and see them crushed. They were both getting sick of it. Alice had taken it upon herself to make sure that there was good food on the table. But with the infection still raging it was becoming harder and harder. "Alice" Claire sighed. "We just...it happens for a reason. Maybe, we're just not meant to be parents" Alice put her finger on Claire's lips. "Don't you dare say that ever again! It's not working because you don't get enough vitamins. We need to make sure that you do. That's the key to getting pregnant. Don't you dare think you wont make a amazing mom!" Claire let a tear slip.

"I just .. I cant handle another miscarriage Alice. I cant. I just cant" she hugged Alice tightly and cried on her shoulder. Alice cradled her, holding her tightly to herself. "We can stop, whenever you want. We don't need to have a baby right this second. We can wait for a better time, when your body is ready and we have a better food supply" Claire's sobs were heart wrenching. She shook her head ever so slightly. "food supply wont get better then it is now.." but Alice interrupted her. "you don't know that, once the undead are mostly gone here, the wildlife will return. You cant give up now Claire. Not after all this time. Having a kid is your dream and you made me realize that its mine as well. Don't give up Claire" a sole tear made its way over her cheek as she spoke. "how can you still be positive after all this?" Claire whispered. "because you make me see the good side in life. Instead of all the bad" Alice whispered in her ear. "I love you Claire Redfield" she said as she soothingly kissed her ear. They stayed in this embrace for quite some time. Hugging and soothing each other. As night fell around them, they were laying in bed. Simply hugging. There was nothing sexual about the embrace, just love, pure love. When the morning came around they woke peacefully.

There was no rush in getting ready, seeing as people knew of their attempts. It hurt Alice that she couldn't give Claire what she wanted so badly. She wanted to be the one who could give her a child. Claire stirred when a thought popped up in her head. "what are you thinking about?" Claire husked, sleep still heavily in her voice. "let me carry the baby. I don't need a lot of food or water. My body is in perfect condition for a pregnancy. Let me carry the baby" Claire was shell shocked. She didn't know what to say, so she laid there, eyes blinking. Making a almost perfect impression of a fish. "are you going to say something?" Alice questioned. It took Claire several minutes to take things in. After Alice's offer fully registered in her head she only had one question. "what about the virus?" Claire met Alice's shining eyes and she responded "well, the baby would have part of my DNA, right? So he or she would most probably also inherit the special part. The kid would bond with it as well. That is IF the kid even gets the virus" again Claire was shocked. Alice was serious. In all these years they never talked about Alice conceiving a child. Just Claire.

So to know that Alice was seriously considering every option, it was simply heaven. "Even if the kid would have the virus in him. I could teach him how to deal with it" Alice continued. Claire was impersonating a fish again. "You have it all planned out" she sighed and Alice nodded. "I had it in mind since the first time that it didn't take. Just never knew when to bring it up" Claire smiled at her partner. "Are we going to tell the rest that you're going to try?" Claire wondered. "Not right now. Lets just wait to see if it even works. Then we can always tell them. Just realize that they are going to have shitloads of questions" Claire nodded. Not a lot of people would understand, but not a lot of people knew about Alice's past as well. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Alice nodded once. "One hundred percent sure" Claire smiled as she took Alice's lips on her own. Claire broke away and smirked. "So you want a boy then? Since you keep calling the baby him" Alice merely shrugged and kissed Claire again.

Around noon they went to Aaron, they had both decided to use him as a donor. After being on multiple scavenger hunts with him, they found out about his love for motorcycles and that he used to be a mechanic. He even looked like Claire a bit. They explained what was going on and he gladly agreed to the plan. He wasn't going to be a part of bringing the kid up and he didn't mind. They were going to go on with the plan in a couple of days, they just wanted to get some rest after the failed attempt.

Aaron knocked on their door, a little bit uncomfortable. Claire opened and warmly greeted him, bringing him in for a hug. He walked inside and fished out a little container from his coat pocket. "I gotta say, handing over a container with my swimmers feels rather odd" his London accent shimmering trough. Alice walked downstairs grinning, while Claire rubbed the back of her head. "It does feel rather odd, yeah" Aaron didn't stick around for long, as he wanted to give the couple their privacy. The two women went upstairs and as they reached the bedroom Claire gasped in surprise. In front of them were candles lit and daisy pedals were all over the bed. "I couldn't find any roses and there's a field with daisies just a couple meters away" Alice said with a small smirk. Claire was in awe. "Even if it wont take, I wanted it to be special" Claire's eyes watered with unshed tears as she brought Alice close to herself. Kissing her with every bit of love in her. They stayed in that embrace for a while. Just hugging and kissing. Hands exploring the others back and arms. A gentle touch here and there. Tracing invisible lines.

Alice guided Claire to the bed, laying her on her back. Her gorgeous red hair splayed across the pillow. "You're so beautiful" Alice murmured. "I love you" Claire sighed heavily. "Less talking more fucking" Alice let out hearty laugh. "Kinky mood huh?" Claire grunted her annoyance. "I wanted to have you this morning. But I couldn't because of our damn agreement" they had made a deal of not having sex the morning before. Making the chances of success higher. Though neither could understand why the agreement was made, cause their sex drive is always highest in the morning. Alice ripped the shirt off of Claire, humming a appreciation when she found no bra to restrain her access. She moved her fingers over Claire's firm nipples, already pointing out. Claire moaned deeply, annoyance seeping trough. "No teasing" Claire moaned between breaths as Alice pinched her nipples. "Alice please, no teasing. I want you. Now" Alice did as she was told and quickly undid her jeans. "As you wish ma'am" Alice teased as she kissed Claire's bellybutton. She was rewarded by a moan and a lift of the hips, urging her to continue downwards. Alice took the hint clear as day and she ventured down, licking and kissing her way.

As she reached her destination she kissed everywhere, except where Claire wanted her most. She grunted in protest and growled out Alice's name. Alice chuckled against Claire's wet folds. Alice decided not to tease anymore and licked her clit lightly. Tracing ever so lightly, Claire's hips bucked wildly. "Alice. No. Teasing" she reminded her wife in between moans. The smirk re-appeared on the blonde's lips and she sucked on Claire's bundle. Earning her a wile jerk of the hips and a loud moan. "Honestly though. You LOVE it when I tease you. The build up is so much stronger that you just come harder then you thought you were able" Alice chuckled. Claire grunted in protest, she knew that Alice was right. She always was when it came to her orgasms. She knew how to make the stars explode behind her eyes. No, not stars, planets! Whole galaxies! She knew how to make her world implode with pleasure, with just a few flicks of her tongue and fingers. She knew all the spots, all the little teases that would make her orgasm so much more intense. And she did just those little tricks. Flicking her tongue against her clit. Swiping it around. Nibbling. Sucking. Licking up the wetness emerging from her. With only the few things that Alice had done to Claire she was begging for more. More friction. More pleasure. More of her lover, her wife, inside of her. Alice replied by entering two fingers inside her wet centre. Pumping slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of being inside her wife.

But as Claire begged for more she started up the speed and the force. Soon the bed was banging against the wall with every thrust that Alice made. Claire was already felt the implosion starting to begin. Every thrust Alice made caused Claire to lose sense of where she was. Even who she was. She forgot everything around her. It was just her and Alice, just the way she loved it. In the bed anyway. "I. I'm close" Claire was hoarse from the moaning and grunting. Alice realized just how close her partner was as she looked into her eyes. Sensing the fireworks already starting to happen. She added another finger to the already maddening sensations. Claire thrust her hips forward for more friction. She sighed as Alice tongue made contact with her clit again. It was like the countdown had started. A flick of Alice's tongue. One more thrust of Alice's fingers. Those same fingers flicking against her spot buried deep and she came. Hard. Claire's movements stilled, her muscles tense and on cooperating. Couple minutes passed as Claire regained the control over her body.

Breathing deep, Claire mumbled out a "wow" even after all this time, it still amazed her just how well Alice knew her body. What turns her on, what makes her explode. Alice was laying next to her, waiting for her to come back to the living, still fully clothed. Claire frowned "why, in Pete's sake, are you still dressed?" Alice laughed "because you didn't want to fool around and get off as soon as possible" Claire nodded, a frown still on her face. "Well then. Lets fix that" she purred as she climbed over Alice, kissing from her neck to her ear. Her jaw and then her lips. Capturing them in a heated kiss. A loving kiss. But heated nonetheless. They separated from each other and Claire looked the pipette on the nightstand. Next to it was the container with Aarons swimmers. She looked back at Alice "Are you absolutely sure you wanna do this?" she asked hesitantly. "I mean, we can do it another time. Or not at all. You know I won't…." Alice didn't let her finish her sentence as she silenced Claire with a kiss. "I am one hundred percent sure I wanna do this" confidence shining in her eyes. "I honestly wouldn't want to have it any other way" She kissed Claire's nose. "I love you Claire Abernathy" Claire smiled widely "I love you too Alice Redfield" they rarely used each others last name and when Alice called her that, she had butterflies in her stomach all over again. "Well in that case…" Claire started talking as she undressed Alice "…lets get a baby inside of you"

They got dressed and Alice laid down on the ground, her feet in the air. Claire was laying beside her on the opposite direction, their hands entwined. "What if it doesn't work?" Claire spoke softly. "Then we know we tried everything and we will try again" Alice turned her head to face Claire. "Don't worry so much. You'll get wrinkles" Claire snorted. "You're older. You'll get wrinkles first" Alice kissed Claire on her temple, a smile across her face. She could see them. Together. With a little Claire running around the house. Laughing loudly. Playing catch with Alice. Claire standing in the back holding a newborn baby boy. Alice managed to catch the little Claire and walked over to Claire, holding the girl. Giving Claire and the boy a quick kiss. Alice smiled widely at the daydream and Claire asked what she thinking about. "Us" she simply responded. "And our children" Claire laughed silently. "What do they look like?" they spend multiple hours talking about the future and how their children will look like. Who they would resemble most. Who would be mama's boy and who would be mommy's boy. They both agreed that the girl will end up being a mommy's girl and the boy mama's boy. They also both agreed to call Alice mama, as that sounded more tough and Alice still refused to be seen as a mushball and romantic that she really was.

A few days had passed since that hot and steamy night. They had found some pregnancy test scattered around in malls and small drug stores. Though they did not think about having children at that time. They did think it was a smart idea to take a couple with them, in case someone in the convoy needed one. They were now standing around the small object, waiting for the timer on Alice's watch to go off. A small paper towel was put on it, so they couldn't see whether it had two lines or just one, so the surprise would be bigger. The timer went off and startled Claire. "Here goes nothing" Alice took a deep breath and lifted off the paper towel. Two clear lines greeted their vision and they both let out a relieved sigh. "There's a baby in you" Claire smiled widely as she walked over to the dirty blonde. A big smile on both of their faces. They kissed, just a simple kiss out of happiness. Claire put her hand on Alice's stomach and whispered "hi there baby. We're your mommies"

Its been eight and a half months since they did the test. Alice was laying on the couch with her feet over Claire's lap. A pretty big baby bump showing through her wide clothes. They were talking about baby names. One of Claire's hand on the bump and the other rubbing circles over Alice's left leg. Alice's hand was doing the same to Claire's hand. "What about Chad? If it's a boy of course" Alice thought it over "why Chad?" Claire shrugged in response. "A mix of Chris and Matt. Two men that both mean a lot to us" Alice smiled. "Maybe. But I don't really want to name my kid after an ex. No offense" Claire suspiciously eyed up Alice "you and Matt were together?" Alice nodded "Very briefly. We met because of his sister, she was contact in the Hive and it clicked between me and him. It didn't last very long though. He was way too obsessed to bring Umbrella down" Claire snorted loudly "like you are now" Alice playfully glared at her and poked her tongue out, which caused Claire to laugh louder. "So if we're naming our kids after exes we might as well name the kid Carma" Claire stopped laughing and stared in confusion. "Carlos and Matt" upon Claire's shocked and confused face she clarified "oh come on! Don't tell me you expect me to not know about Carlos? You were so close in Nevada, don't tell me nothing happened between you two!"

Claire stuttered slightly. "It did, but it wasn't like a relationship or whatever. Just, you know, relieve some stress" she blushed ever so lightly and Alice laughed. "I knew it!" she said triumphantly. "I knew that jerk would get to you first! He was such a ladies man! Its insane! Always trying to get something started. Saying how every foxy lady loves his accent. He didn't even stay away from Jill after she said she was already taken!" Alice laughed while remembering his antics. "He said that to me as well" Claire chuckled "but his accent wasn't what got to me!" Claire softly tapped on the baby bump "but we were talking about baby names, not about our exes" Alice snorted and started to think about a suitable name. "What about Ronald?" Claire gave her the all too familiar 'are you kidding me'- look. "What? It's a nice name!" Alice defended her option. "We are not naming our kid after Harry Potter characters!" Alice was about to start her small rant about how awesome Ronald Weasley is, but Claire cut her off "I know what you are going to say, that Ron reminds you of me. But we are not doing that! Besides, we should think of girls names as well. We don't know if we're having a boy or girl" Alice smirked lightly and without thinking said "Clairice"

Alice shrugged "it's a mix of both our names. Claire and Alice. Clairice. Thought it was a nice name" Claire chuckled and Alice grimaced. "What? It was a nice name, you're right" Alice shook her head quickly. "You're right, it was funny. But this wasn't because you laughed. Bad cramps. Really bad" Alice grimaced again. "God this feels worse then when they were experimenting on me. Is he trying to claw his way out or something?" Alice sat up, hoping to get rid of the pain, but without success. Claire sat in mild shock, her hand on Alice's lower back, rubbing small soothing circles. There was another wave of pain and Alice grunted, releasing a sigh filled with pain. Unshed tears were stinging her eyes. "Claire" Alice managed to say in a tiny voice, concern seeping trough Claire. "I think my water just broke" Claire's eyes went wide as she looked down and she nodded quickly. "I'm getting the doctor. Will you be okay?" Alice nodded "just hurry" Claire nodded and ran to get the doctor. Three minutes went by before Claire returned with the doctor in tow, both panting from the running. Claire ran straight up to Alice who was laying on the ground, visibly in pain. "Get a cold washcloth, or anything else that's cold and wet" the doctor gave Claire the instructions, she nodded and went to get something cold and wet. She came back with a old ragged towel and a bottle of water, patting it over Alice's forehead.

Alice almost doubled over in the intensity of the pain, so Claire went to sit behind her. Letting Alice rest against her while the doctor checked how far Alice the dilation was. "When the next wave comes you have to push. Just push as hard as you can" when the doctor said that Claire held tighter to Alice. Grabbing her hand, but Alice wriggled her hand free. She explained with gritted teeth "it hurts too bad, I might break your hand squeezing it" Claire chuckled lightly and held her wrist "better?" Alice nodded as another wave of cramps hit her and she started to push. The doctor was encouraging for her to continue pushing until she couldn't anymore. It took four more long, painful pushes until the doctor told her to stop. It took another couple minutes until they heard the sound they were both looking forward to hearing. A crying little baby. Their baby. The doctor wrapped the tiny human up in a long towel handing the bundle over to new parents. "Congratulations. You have a daughter" they looked up in mild shock and Claire smiled "I told you it could be a girl" Alice smiled widely as she took the baby girl into her arms. Cooing at her. "Do you have a name?" the doctor smiled happily. Alice shook no. "Abbie" Claire said and Alice looked up. "Short for Abernathy. After the most badass woman I know" a sole tear made its way over Alice's cheek as she turned back to their daughter. "Hi Abbie. We're your mommies"


End file.
